A New Prodigy
by NarutoNAMEHEREuzumakI
Summary: Naruto became a genin at 4, chunin at 5, jonin at 6, anbu member at 7, anbu captain at 9, and anbu head at 12. Now he is the next in line for the Hokage position... can he handle all this and a new interest in a certain genjustu mistress?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if this sucks but it is my first time ever writing a fanfic, so please be easy on me and comment nicely. Also any and all comments and reviews will be appreciated as I do want to increase my writing ability, thanks and enjoy.

**Prologue**

On October the tenth a monstrous demon attacked; that demon was the Kyuubi No KItsune. The Kyuubi was one of the legendary Bijuu's; a tailed beast. The people of Konoha were evacuated as fast as the ninja's could move them. Ninjas of Konoha tried their hardest to stop the demon fox, but to no avail. They were almost ready to give up when the Hokage, leader and strongest ninja of the village, suddenly appeared. The Hokage at the time was the Yondaime also known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The Yondaime ordered all the ninja to fall back; they followed his order not willing to disobey their leader and strongest ninja. When all of his men were gone the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, summoned the chief toad known as Gamabunta. Riding on the head of Gamabunta Minato headed into one of the most terrifying battles of his life. As he was approaching the Bijuu Minato looked down at his arms and couldn't help but smile at the site of his son in his arms; Naruto Namikaze. Minato was planning to use a forbidden justu to rid the village of the Kyuubi; he planned to seal the Kyuubi into his son Naruto using the justu Shiki Fuin. As he got closer Minato started the complex hand seals needed for the Shiki Fuin, going through a total of 150 hand seals in the matter of thirty seconds. As the Yondaime fell from atop Gamabunta's head he couldn't help but to smile; he had just saved his entire village and his son. Though he does know what kind of life awaits his son now that he will be all alone growing up; he will be hated for what he holds and very well may never experience love or compassion. He couldn't help but feel sad about that fact; that his legacy will be hated for what he holds.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage came upon the site of his successor and a child on the battle field. He of course knew that the child was the Yondaime's son; they looked almost identical apart from the whisker marks on the child. But he also knew that if word got out that the Yondaime had a living successor then Iwa would stop at nothing to get to young Naruto. That is when the Sandaime decided, in order to protect him, that Naruto's last name would be changed to Uzumaki instead of Namikaze. With that done the Sandaime took young Naruto to the orphanage and put him in the care of the matron there; where he would be for the next few years…

**Shiki Fuin- dead reaper consuming seal **

**Gamabunta- boss toad summon**

**Hokage- fire shadow**

**Sandaime- third**

**Yondaime- fourth**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first actual chapter of the story so please leave reviews and if you have any ideas for the story I would appreciate the help and input on my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does. **

Chapter 1

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Konohagakure No Sato for all but one. A two year old Naruto Uzumaki was lying in a pool of his own blood in an alley covered in cuts and bruises that were slowly beginning to heal.

'Why can't these people see me as me and not the damn Fox?' thought Naruto.

Many people believed Naruto to be a stupid kid when in actuality he was extremely smart and very mature for his age.

As he was lying in the alley fighting to stay conscious he heard footsteps approaching him. Naruto did the best he could with his injured body to look at who was coming towards him. He only caught a glimpse before losing strength and letting his head fall back down. That glimpse was enough though because he saw the Hokage's robes and knew that it was the Sandaime and he was most likely there to bring him to the hospital.

"Jiji…" Naruto managed to mumble out.

"Naruto, my boy, what have they done to you?" asked the aged Sandaime Hokage with a look of horror at Naruto's condition.

"Nothing they haven't done before…" Naruto was able to mumble before letting the warm embrace of darkness claim him.

Hearing what Naruto said brought tears to the aged Kage's face. He just couldn't understand why the citizens of Konoha couldn't see Naruto as the nice young boy he was instead of the Kyuubi.

The next day Naruto awoke in a cold, white room in the hospital and looked around the room stopping on the site of the Sandaime Hokage sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

"Jiji?" Naruto spoke somewhat load in hope of waking the aged Sandaime sleeping next to his bed.

"Huh? ... Oh Naruto my boy, how are you feeling?" the Sandaime asked the young boy.

"I feel fine Jiji… can I ask you for a favor Hokage-Sama?" Naruto was looking at the aged Kage with a serious look on his face.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, God of Shinobi, and Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, immediately knew it was serious because Naruto used his title instead of 'Jiji'.

"What is it Naruto, my boy?" Sarutobi asked with a raised brow in curiosity to what Naruto might ask.

"I want to be put into the Ninja Academy." Naruto told Sarutobi with a serious look that a young child should not be able to give.

"Naruto, are you sure my boy? You are still so very young." Sarutobi replied as he was unsure of this decision.

"I'm very sure jiji… I think it's time I show the people that I am Naruto Uzumaki, not the damn Fox." as he said this, a fire of determination that started to shine in Naruto's young eyes.

Sarutobi saw the look in Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but smile to himself. Naruto was already on his way to finding the will of fire, and at such a young age too.

"Naruto, my boy, how did you know about the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked curious as to how the two year old acquired that knowledge.

"Well jiji it wasn't that hard to figure out with all the people glaring at me and whispering about me all the time. I just kind of put two and two together, like how I figured out that my tou-san was the Yondaime." Naruto told Sarutobi while showing an extremely calm demeanor.

"You figured out that you have the Kyuubi sealed in you and that you are the son of the Yondaime, who sealed Kyuubi into you, and you did it all just through logical thinking and piecing it together?" Sarutobi asked with surprise evident on his face.

"Well yea it wasn't really that hard to do, I mean there are plenty of similarities between myself and the Yondaime and as for the Kyuubi being sealed in me, the glares and whispers were a good enough indication along with the seal on my stomach." Naruto explained much to the shock of Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was amazed and shocked that Naruto, a two year old, has already figured out two of the village's greatest kept secrets. It was amazing how intelligent, logical, and mature the boy was already.

'You are going to go far as a ninja my boy… I will make sure of it.' Sarutobi couldn't help but think.

"Alright Naruto, I will allow you to enter into the Ninja Academy, but you will also become my new apprentice. I want to train you to become the best of the best and to, hopefully, replace me one day." Sarutobi couldn't help but smile as Naruto's face lit up with joy and excitement.

"Thank you jiji, I will do my best and make you proud as well as show the people of Konoha that I am Naruto, not the Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide fox-like smile on his face.

"I'm sure you will Naruto… I'm sure you will" Sarutobi said with a smile on his aged face.

Sarutobi had one final thought when he looked at Naruto and before leaving to go do battle with all Kage's mortal enemy… paperwork, *shiver*, how he hated paperwork.

'Minato you would be so proud of your son… he will be the greatest ninja to grace Konoha since Hashirama-Sama and Madara Uchiha, I will make sure of it.' Sarutobi thought as he turned to leave.

The last thing Sarutobi did before leaving his office and going home was to fill out the paperwork for Naruto to attend the Ninja Academy and to list Naruto as his new apprentice. It was the only time he could actually smile while doing the evil that is paperwork.

**(A/N)- Alright so I will try to get a new chapter up every week, but no promises. I have a very busy schedule right now so it might take a little longer to actually write the chapters, I apologize in advance to all who are really starting to enjoy my stories. Thank you and please send me and reviews or comments you have, your help is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to everyone reading my story but I have been very busy so my chapter's are far and between on another. Again sorry, but I am trying my best to get chapter's written and posted for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does. **

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Naruto was released from the hospital and he was extremely excited today, the reason being that he was to begin training with Sarutobi and in a few days he would begin classes at the academy. So Naruto couldn't help but be happy and excited.

'I can't believe that I am finally going to start on my path towards being a ninja.' Naruto thought to himself while munching on his apple he grabbed for breakfast.

Contrary to popular belief Naruto does in fact eat pretty healthy, though he still does love ramen more than anything. He just limits how much ramen he eats and tries to eat meat, fish, fruit, and vegetables more.

Naruto was already out his door and walking towards the Hokage's tower to begin his training with Sarutobi. When he reached the receptionist Naruto was pleased to see that she let him right in without even the slightest glare, something that made him extremely happy.

"Hey jiji, I'm here to start my training." Naruto said with his giant smile on his face.

Sarutobi smiled back at Naruto, with a feeling of pride knowing that he would make Naruto into one of the best, if not the best, Shinobi Konoha will ever see, or has seen.

"Ah, Naruto right on time." Sarutobi said with a small smile.

"I do aim to please jiji." Naruto said with his big goofy grin.

"Naruto, you are going to have to call me Sarutobi-sensei or just sensei from now on, ok?" Sarutobi asked as his smile left his face to be replaced by the serious face of the Sandaime Hokage, also known as the legendary _Professor_.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei." Naruto replied without hesitation.

"Good." Sarutobi said as he started to smile again.

"So what are we going to do for training Sarutobi-sensei?" Naruto asked with his serious mode showing.

"Well today we will make your training schedule, and then we will begin your academic studies today." Sarutobi told his young student with a smile on his face.

"Okay, but can we at least do something interesting for today's studies?" Naruto asked with one of the most dreaded techniques only usable by women and children, the dreaded puppy dog eye's.

"Yes we can study something interesting, perhaps the first great Shinobi war?" Sarutobi said much to Naruto's excitement.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei." Naruto replied with his giant smile.

"Alright here is your training schedule,

5:30 a.m. - wake up

5:35 a.m. – breakfast

6:00 a.m. – stretches

6:10 a.m. – 2 laps around Konoha

6:45 a.m. – stretches to cool down

6:55 a.m. – meditation

7:55 a.m. – Academy

12:00 p.m. – lunch

1:00 p.m. – Academy lets out

1:15 p.m. – academics with Sarutobi

3:15 p.m. – stretch

3:20 p.m. – taijustu training

4:20 p.m. – ninjustu theory and practice and chakra control

5:20 p.m. – genjustsu theory and practice

6:20 p.m. – dinner

7:00 p.m. – fuinjustu theory and practice

8:00 p.m. – calligraphy practice

8:30 p.m. – Shinobi history

9:30 p.m. – Shower

10:00 p.m. – bed

This will be your schedule from now on Naruto, are you prepared?" Sarutobi asked with a small smile.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei." Naruto replied with a giant smile.

"Good because training begins tomorrow." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

Seeing Sarutobi smirk Naruto couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. It would be hell training with the Sandaime.

Two weeks later found Naruto used to his schedule and top of his class with a recommendation and permission to skip ahead for next year.

Naruto had been doing well on his training increasing the number of laps he ran in the morning to 4 laps.

Sarutobi was very pleased with Naruto's progress and didn't hesitate to show it by taking Naruto to Ichiraku's for ramen, much to Naruto's pleasure.

So far Naruto was learning at an extremely quick pace and Sarutobi did not doubt that he would make genin within the next couple of years, probably the youngest ever.

**A/N- thanks for everyone reading and leaving comments/reviews. I really appreciate the feedback, I will try to give more chapters as soon as I can for you guys.**


End file.
